Famous Last Words
by DJ The Serendipitous
Summary: Erin Vargas: Single mother or twins, poor, and playing a corporate-tainted love game with Germany, Prussia, and Russia. Rated M for stuff you can probably guess about. Titled after Famous Last Words by MCR
1. Dream On

**So I was bored.**

**Like super bored.**

**Don't you give me that look.**

***sigh* I'll see what I can do about the other fics. Right now, I'm writing this so that everyone knows I'm still alive… Got the idea listening to Michael Buble, of all people. Thank you, sir. You are now forever the voice of Alfred Jones in my mind.**

**Also, N. Italy is female and he and S. Italy are both like…three. Or four. And Erin isn't a country, sadly. Just a little add in. so sad. **

**~Don't own Hetalia or Famous Last Words by MCR or Dream On by Aerosmith. Don't ask me why the chapter's called that… I was listening to that song while I was typing…~**

Chapter 1: Dream On

"Stop running! Sit, I say! Sit!" Erin grabbed at her youngest baby, smiling as Feliciana giggled and slipped out of her hands. She tucked her reddish brown hair behind her ear and reached out to grab the skirt of the dress her three year old daughter was wearing. Missing it by just a hair, she frowned as her daughter giggled and ran around the corner. "Romano?" Erin called, pushing her glasses back up on her nose and looking around. Having twins was about the worse thing anyone could wish on a single mother, yet here she was. She stood up and straightened out her back, looking in a mirror in the single bedroom she shared with her two children in the small apartment. Skinny (not by choice) and undressed (also not by choice). She scowled a bit at her reflection and looked around the room. They couldn't have gone far. It was a small one bedroom apartment where the kitchen blended into the living room. Right now, it was so messy it was a miracle she could find anything.

She exhaled angrily. "Time for bed, guys! Get back here!" She successfully grabbed Feliciana as the little girl made her fifth circle around the couch, hefting the child under her arm like a football as she searched for the other one. Romano, however, was the craftiest kid in the world. When he wanted to hide, he staid hid. Erin frowned and checked the clock on the beaten up microwave. "Romano, I have an interview with someone in an hour and you are being a butt!" Not the most eloquent way to express her feelings, but it vented her frustration. The babysitter was supposed to be here any minute and here she was, in her underwear, chasing her own children. "Fine, Romano! No tomatoes before bed!"

From a corner of the bedroom they all shared, Erin heard a wail start up that would've woken the dead for miles around. Undeterred, she marched right up to the source and arrested a darker haired child almost identical to the one under her left arm. She grabbed his wrist, ignoring his tears, and then gasped as the doorbell rang. Caught between a roc and a hard place, she sighed and let go of Romano's hand to open the door a crack. "Elizabeta…hello…"

The younger woman gave her a small understanding smile. "Rough day?"

Erin laughed dryly and opened the door a little wider. "Do you mind watching the twins while I…well, get dressed?"

"Of course." Elizabeta kneeled down next to Romano and the little boy instantly stopped crying and hugged her, crowing in joy.

Erin frowned in jealousy. Why was it her son liked every other woman except her? He probably hadn't forgiven her for dressing him up like a girl that one day a week ago…But he and Feliciana had looked so adorable together!

"Here's the other one." Erin gave Elizabeta Feliciana and ran towards her room. "Thanks!" She ran into the bathroom and put her hair up, inspecting it in the mirror.

"I'm so jealous of your figure! How did you get that tiny?" Elizabeta called from the living room.

Erin's eyes grew tired and she watched as her shoulders sagged, her hair falling through her fingers and brushing around her shoulders. She sighed and put her forehead against the mirror, muttering, "Try keeping two children fed and the electricity on. Then you'll be as skinny as me."

"What?" Elizabeta called.

"I just…exercise! With the kids!" Erin called, her tone fakely cheerful. Her stomach growled hungrily and she sighed and rubbed it. She hadn't eaten in a while because every cent of her measly pay check she got from writing stories on the side for the local newspaper went towards the kids. She was hoping this new interview would help her get another job and maybe…just maybe she could afford to eat.

She grabbed a black dress that came down in a v for the neckline, the material on the left overlapping down the front of her chest. The straps were thick and the skirt flaired out a bit at the bottom, making it seem flirty. She pulled it on, pleased and depressed to note that not only did she no longer have to unzip the thing to get in it, but it hung on her a bit. It didn't swallow her at least, but one could tell she was a bit too small for the dress. She fluffed her hair out and applied make up quickly, smiling as she heard giggles from the living room. At least the kids would be safe with Elizabeta. Erin had heard about a break in one time while Feliciana and Romano were napping. Elizabeta had held off the intruder with nothing but a frying pan and had won.

Erin put on her glasses, frowned, and took them off again. She wasn't going for the nerdy look tonight. Sexy. Sleek. Amazingly hard working. That's what she wanted. She put in small diamond studs and paused, glancing down at her right hand and the ring on her fourth finger. She twisted it, biting her lip. It'd been two years since her husband had left her, pregnant and without a job, to fend for herself. Back then, she'd been a chain smoking biker bitch without a name or a home. She'd stopped the smoking and had sold her bike to buy this shitty apartment so she could have a roof over her and the kids' heads. She removed the ring and placed it in a small jewelry box, turning with a flip of her hair.

Ludwig Weillschmidt tapped his fingers on the table, watching the young woman he was supposed to interview walk into the restaurant. It had been Gilbert's idea to conduct the interview at Chateau's on fifth and main. And of course, the job was to be Gilbert's secretary. More like babysitter, but like the silver haired man always said, 'What does it matter?'. All of this was Gilbert's idea. So why wasn't he in this goddamn seat instead of Ludwig? The younger Weillschmidt brother sighed and set his fingers flat on the table. When he had inherited the family corporation from their father, it was pleasant, but not a surprise. Gilbert spent his money on women and drinking and whatever he and his friends, Francis and Antonio, decided to foolishly invest in for the month. Ludwig, however, was careful and patient and knew exactly what to do with the finances. However, Gilbert had just decided that he too wanted a piece of the action and had convinced his younger brother to at least let him attend corporate meetings. Meaning he wanted an office. And a secretary.

He ran a hand over his carefully slicked back hair again as he looked back up at his possible employee. She was incredibly beautiful and young looking, though he couldn't quite make out her figure with how that dress hung on her. It was hard to figure out if she was anorexic or just impossibly skinny. He'd find out soon enough. He lifted a hand in greeting as she approached him and stood. "Erin Vargas?"

"Yes!" She smiled and took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Mr. Weillschmidt?"

"Yes." He was distracted for a moment by how soft and brown her eyes looked, then by the way her hand shook. A fragile girl. That was fine by him. She wouldn't run off with Gilbert and do crazy things. "Won't you sit down?" He offered the chair directly in front of his.

A waiter came up behind her and helped her in and she smiled and thanked him.

"Have you eaten anything?" He asked out of politeness more then concern.

"I'm alright." She said neutrally, her hands in her lap. She sat tall and straight, undoubtedly nervous.

However, there was nothing to worry about. The more Ludwig inspected her, the more impressed he became. She seemed straight and earnest, things he would need if he wanted to keep Gilbert in line and out of the way. Her looks weren't that bad either. That was good also. Gilbert would listen to her.

He cleared his throat and looked away, uncomfortably aware that he'd been staring. "It says on your resume that you have two children."

He watched her eyes light up like her whole world was turning so much more faster then everyone else's, and a smile so beautiful and enthusiastic graced her features. "Oh yes! Feliciana and Romano! They're my babies!"

He couldn't help but smile as well. "Do you have a picture?"

She nodded and opened up the small handheld purse she was carrying, pulling out a small beaten up photograph. "It's a little old, but this is them." She handed it to him. "Romano's the darker haired one and Feliciana you can barely see with all the lace. I got a little carried away that day…" She blushed a bit but whether it was from the confession or the fact that their hands met, he couldn't say.

Ludwig glanced at the children, finding himself in awe at how photogenic they were. "They're beautiful children," He handed the photograph back. "Like their mother."

A genuine blush reached her cheeks as she took the photograph back and placed it in her purse. "Th-thank you…"

He studied her a bit, noticing the way her hand kept straying to her stomach and the trembling of her appendages. "Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked, genuinely concerned now. She was showing all the signs of extreme hunger.

"I'm fine…" She said weakly, blinking as he ignored her statement and shoved a menu in her face.

"I think not." He said dryly over the menu.

She took it meekly from him, opening it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the situation at home?" He glanced at the fingers that peeked over the menu, searching for a ring. "I'm just asking because at The Weillschmidt Corporation, we care about our employees." As Gilbert would say, 'weakest excuse ever'.

"I'm…single."

"Never married?"

"No, recently divorced." She tapped her fingers on the menu and he wished he could see her face. She finally put the menu down and folded it up, her tone cautious and her eyes downcast in the most modest yet determined way. "It's my two kids and I in an apartment. I get my revenue from writing for the paper."

"How much does it pay?"

"Fifty cents a word."

"That's not that much." He said, calling a waiter.

"It's enough for us to live." She shrugged. "I'll just have some of your soup."

"With some bread." He added onto her order, staring her in the face.

The color drained from her face and he knew exactly what was running through her head. _But…I can barely pay for the soup…!_

"I'll pay." He assured her. And then, he didn't know whether it was pity, or the fact that he genuinely liked her, but he said, "You've got the job, Mrs. Vargas. Welcome to the Weillschmidt Corporation."

Her face lit up at this and she smiled at him brightly. "Thank you so much Mr. Weillschmidt…! You don't know how much this means to me…!" She took his hands in her excitement and they both paused, staring in each other's eyes. Finally she awkwardly laughed and let go. "I-I'm sorry.,, I got overexcited there…"

"Please," He seized her hands again. "Call me West."

"'Call me West'!" Gilbert mocked his younger brother from their home, so far on the other side of town from Erin's shack. The silver haired young man was standing around in a worn pair of jeans, but no shirt. Hell, Ludwig was glad that his brother was even wearing pants. "God, that's the cheesiest line ever! Did you really say that?"

Ludwig ignored the older man, taking off his suit jacket and placing it on a chair.

"Sooo…?" Gilbert poked his brother in the side, smirking as Ludwig flinched away. "What does she look like?"

"Here." Ludwig picked up a folder off his desk and handed it to Gilbert. "This is her resume and picture."

"Resourceful." Gilbert picked through the papers. "She knows you'll remember her face if you see the picture." He paused and whistled. "Woooowww…No mother of two has ever looked that hot."

"She's beautiful." Ludwig muttered appreciatively, collapsing into his chair.

"What was that?" Gilbert blinked and looked up.

"I said the children are beautiful." Ludwig covered himself. He already got enough crap from Gilbert about his love life. No need to add more wood to the fire. "Two twins with brown hair and this odd little curls…"

Gilbert scratched just below his belly button, his pants sliding down a bit to reveal more silver hair trailing down. "And you hired her because she won't run off with me to have more beautiful children. Admit it." He said accusingly.

"Yes, actually." Ludwig said dryly, leaning his head on his fist, his elbow resting on the arm of his chair. "The last thing we need is more 'potential heirs' to the Weillschmidt Corporation."

Gilbert shrugged. "Don't look at me. I use a condom. They're probably Antonio-"

"Ah!" Ludwig covered his ears. "Don't want to hear about that idiot's sex life please!"

Gilbert shrugged. "Whatever. Can I keep her picture?"

"What for?" Ludwig asked darkly.

His brother gave him a dirty look. "So I can masturbate over it. Jesus, West! It's just so I know who she is when she shows up for work tomorrow!" He turned his back, heading out of his brother's office. "God, you act like you _like _her or something!" He paused at the doorway, smirking at his younger brother. "Wait….is _that_ how she got the job so quickly…?"

Ludwig growled. "Get. Out."

Gilbert laughed and waved, stepping out and closing the door behind him. He held the picture up in the darkness, letting a beam of moonlight fall on the face of Erin Vargas. "You're definitely a whole lot prettier then I expected…" He murmured, letting a smile creep over his face. "This should be fun."

**Well then. That's the first chapter. Please R&R so I know what to fiiiixxx or what you like. :D**


	2. Currently Untitled

**Here's to Chapter 2 and it's twoness! No chapter heading because I could NOT find a song to fit it…**

**~Don't own Hetalia or Famous Last Words by MCR~**

Chapter 2: Currently Untitled

Erin stood before the large glass building of Weillschmidt Corp, and felt intimidated. More then intimidated, she was shaking in her second hand mary jane pumps. She adjusted her glasses and once again mentally thanked Elizabeta for watching her children. She hadn't paid the poor girl in weeks and she still volunteered to help. Hopefully, with this next pay check she could catch up a little.

She took a deep breath and stepped into the revolving door.

Inside was capacious and outrageously sleek and futuristic looking. She gaped at a large portrait of the company's founder, no doubt Ludwig Weillschmidt's father.

"Excuse me."

Erin blinked and looked at the security guard, his hand in his pocket as he gestured for her to come closer. She sheepishly obeyed, hands tightening on her over the shoulder purse strap. "Hello."

"May I ask what you're doing here?" He asked, shifting his large body as he glared at her disdainfully.

Even the security guards smelled like money, she mentally ogled before answering. "I'm uh…the new secretary for Mr. Gilbert Weillschmidt."

"Oh." His expression changed and immediately he smiled warmly at her. "Alrighty then! Let me get your security pass. They told me you were coming." He disappeared behind a glass door, giving time for Erin to freak out over the fact that she needed a 'security pass' to work here. He came back, scrutinizing her face and looking back at the small card he held in his meaty hand. "Erin Vargas, is it?"

"Yes." She held out her hand hesitantly.

He placed the card in it and smiled. "Welcome to the crew, little lady! If you need anything, just ask for Joe Miller. That's me." He winked at her and Erin smiled back.

"Thank you Mr. Miller." She paused and looked back at him, nervous. "Ah…you wouldn't happen to know where I'm supposed to go…?"

"Hold on. Let me check." Joe went back to the small glass cubicle and grabbed a phone, his back turned to Erin.

She turned the pass over in her hands, the picture she had included with her profile staring back at her. How odd to think she was going to be working at this prestigious place. If she wasn't so far behind on her bills, she'd go buy herself a whole new wardrobe. Erin sighed as her thoughts turned to the amount she was going to have to pay for next month, and the cost of food, and Feliciana's doctor bills…

"Well, Miss Vargas," Joe came out, scratching his balding head. "Mr. G. Weillschmidt wants to see you immediately."

"O-Oh!" She straightened up a little. "What floor…?"

"The fourteenth." He stood next to her and pointed up. "And you want to go straight down the hall to the main office. It'll have his name on the front."

"Okay." She smiled at him brightly. "Thanks Joe!"

He nodded and went back to his post.

Erin inhaled and walked towards the elevator. Instead of buttons, there was a small screen with the instructions 'Hold up security card to scanner' above it. She did as instructed at it beeped at her, the doors sliding open. As she stepped inside, she was awed at how immaculate the inside was. She leaned against the wall, thinking as the elevator went up. How impossible was it that she had landed this incredible job? And the Weillschmidt brothers…

Erin had shown a picture of both of them to Elizabeta before she had left this morning.

Elizabeta peered at the picture, her green eyes wide. "Wow…! They are so hot!" She smirked a little. "And you get to work closely with which one?"

"Well…" Erin blushed. "Both, but mostly Gilbert…" She pointed at the picture, identifying her silver haired new boss. "He's got a reputation as a play boy though."

"So? Go for it!" Elizabeta winked. "Get some!"

Erin blushed at the memory, more then certain she had no intention to 'get some', as her babysitter had suggested.

The doors opened and Erin glanced down the long dark hall, squinting at the door at the other end. Sure enough, she could just barely make out the words, 'G. Weillschmidt' on a plate on the door. She walked down, realizing the door was open and she could just barely make out voices.

"….Oh, Gil…do it here!"

"Why not…won't know…!"

"Because someone will find out!"

Erin, too curious for her own good, peered through the crack in the door and tried so hard to stifle a gasp at what she saw.

Gilbert Weillschmidt had another woman, younger then Erin, pinned against the desk. He was nibbling away at her exposed throat, another hand slipping down into the cup of her bra, which Erin noted was a lot bigger then her own. He had the most delicious smirk on his face as he caressed the flustered female in front of him, the button up shirt he was wearing mostly undone to show his lean muscles and white flawless skin. "Are you really that paranoid, baby…?" He murmured as his teeth skimmed her throat again. "Would you like to…continue this later at the Blue Sky Bar tonight…?"

The girl gasped, her eyes half closed, "Yeah…yeah that'll work…"

"M'kay." He placed one last kiss on her bruised lips before pulling away. He started buttoning up his shirt and Erin found her eyes straying to the ring on his right finger. Were they married…?

"Hey! Who's there?"

Erin gasped and covered her mouth, blushing as she looked up at red eyes. "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean…!"

The woman gave her a nasty look and flipped her hair. "Who's this?" She asked Gilbert accusingly.

Gilbert scrutinized her for a second, scowling, before he relaxed. "Oh. It's my new secretary. Come in Mrs. Vargas." He gestured for her to step inside the office, placing emphasis on 'Mrs.'.

His consort relaxed at this and gave Erin a demeaning look before leaving their company. She blew kisses at Gilbert, "See you tonight, darling!" Then shut the door behind her.

Gilbert's look grew disgusted as she left. "God, what a whore."

Erin couldn't help it. She raised an eyebrow. They apparently weren't married.

He smiled brilliantly at her and Erin felt her knees shake a little. "Welcome. I'm Gilbert, as you probably already know." He walked up beside her and put his arm around her shoulders. "But you can call me Gil. What can I call you?"

"Mrs. Vargas." Erin said firmly, politely but firmly removing his arm from her shoulders. "What would you like me to do here, Mr. Weillschmidt?"

He chuckled, finishing buttoning up his shirt. "Feisty…!" He looked out the large window that overlooked the entire city. "Well, Mrs. Vargas, first I'd like you call my brother and see if there's any meetings that I should be attending today." He straightened out his cuff, walking into another room that Erin assumed was strictly his office space only. "Hop to it, _Mrs. Vargas_." He said sarcastically, winking at her.

Erin's eye twitched. Oh how she wanted to punch this play boy straight in his delicious looking mouth. She looked at the desk he had been fooling around on and straightened out the name plate, which had been knocked askew. _Erin Vargas – Secretary_. Erin sighed and sat down, pushing her purse underneath and twirling around a bit in the chair. It had a laptop already hooked up with the company logo bouncing around lazily on the screen, a phone, and a laminated phone list of every possible department and corporate head office. She started to pick up the phone and dial for Ludwig's office when two thin white fingers pressed down on the phone cradle, effectively cutting Erin off from the phone line.

"Call _my brother_." Gilbert stated, passing her a piece of paper. "Not his office." He left again, humming absently.

Erin scowled and looked at scribbled number on the paper he had just given her. She sighed, knowing she was definitely going to get into trouble for this. She dialed Ludwig's number.

There were three rings and then he picked up. "Hello?" He sounded resigned, which made Erin flinch.

"S-sorry, Mr. Weillschmidt, sir. But your brother asked me to call you directly and ask if there was any meetings he should be notified about…." Erin stammered, feeling her face heat up. She actually genuinely liked this brother and the thought of bugging him like this made her want to die with embarrassment. Goddamn the albino.

To her relief, Ludwig chuckled. "He doesn't trust me, the bastard." He laughed again. "It's alright, Mrs. Vargas. I was expecting your call."

"Oh good!" Erin exhaled.

"In fact, if you would've called my office, you would've been informed that I was out for the day and that there were no meetings, but…" He sighed. "There are no meetings at all. Today's kind of a slow day. You can tell him that, and if he wants to talk to me, he's more then welcome to."

"I'll do that." Erin smiled, leaning on the desk with her elbows.

"Oh. By the way," He sounded a bit awkward. "I was just wonder- well, actually, Gilbert and I go to lunch all the time and I wanted to know if…well, if you'd join us."

That was a definite plus. Erin beamed.

"I'm sorry, was that too forward?" Ludwig asked apprehensively.

"No! Not at all!" Erin said quickly, wishing to ease his fears. "No, I'd love to!"

"Fantastic." She could hear the smile in his voice. "I'll drop by around noon to escort you both."

"Sounds great. I'll let your brother know." Erin said brightly.

"Good. Oh, and Mrs. Vargas?"

"Hm?"

"I'll pay."

"But-!" Erin gripped the phone tighter, her expression worried.

"No arguments." He said authoritatively. "See you soon." _Click._

She set down the handset slowly, a little confused.

From inside his office, Gilbert laughed. "Oh wow! He definitely likes you!"

Erin hissed, blushing. "You were - ! I mean you-! Why did you-?"

"I have a right to listen in, Little Erin Vargas." He sashayed in, smirking as he fumbled with his tie. The smirk faded as his attention turned back to the tie. "This thing is such a pain in the…" He muttered, managing to tie it in a huge knot.

Erin watched for a bit, before standing up with a sigh and approaching him. "Come here." She said in exasperation.

He held still as she grabbed the two ends of the tie and picked at the knot he had created. "Well, I must look awesomely pathetic." He chuckled.

Erin didn't smile back. "My father always told me there were two kinds of people in this world: The people that always did things half way and the people that always went all the way. You're the latter. You do things, no matter good nor bad, all the way without exception." She finished tying his tie and tightened it to his neck gingerly. "Your brother's the same way." She turned away and sat at her desk.

"You seem to know a lot about people." He said and paused. When she didn't reply, he sat on her desk and leaned over, smiling at her. "What do you know about me?"

"You're sitting on my desk." She said bluntly, turning to the computer.

He got the hint and got off her desk. "Well?"

"You're my boss, and you haven't given me anything to do." She pressed enter and sighed in exasperation as a login window popped up. She had no clue what the password or the username was.

"The username's awesomebird and the password is awesome73." He said, inspecting his nails.

"Isn't that yours?" She paused before pressing ok.

"I don't use it." He shrugged. "Go get the mail and sort through it. Make sure you type replies to all the pretty girls. But before the replies, go get me some coffee from Starbucks on Center Street. I like black coffee." He walked back into his office. "Oh, and Erin?"

Erin's fingers clenched into fists. "Yes, sir?"

"There's three types of people. People like you and my brother, poor people, and then the awesome me." He shut the door to his office with a slam.

"Ooo, I hate you…!" She muttered fiercely, slamming her finger on the ok button and stomping down towards the elevator. Today was going to be an extraordinarily long day.

There was a knock at the door and Ludwig poked his head in. "Erin?"

She was running her fingers through her reddish brown hair, her glasses sliding down her nose as she went over the letter in her hand. She looked haggard, seeming more tired then before. She glanced up and pressed her glasses more on her face, smiling. "Mr. Weillschmidt!" She stood and walked around the desk.

"West, please." He held up a hand. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Well…" She looked uneasily back at the letters.

"You can leave it. Come on!" Gilbert said as he walked out of his office, pulling on a black leather jacket. "Hey, West."

"Gil." He nodded his head, his eyes narrowing a little. "What have you been putting this poor woman through?"

"Work." Gilbert smirked. "I thought you were a fan of things like that."

"I am." Ludwig's eyebrows met in the center of his forehead.

"I'm ready to go." Erin announced nervously. Were they always like this?

Both of them lightened up and smiled at her.

"Great." West offered her his arm and Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

Erin took it and made a point to smile at him warmly, ignoring Gilbert completely.

Gilbert scowled and shoved his hands into his pocket, itching to rip her away from West. He'd show his little brother, though. And this new chick. Gilbert would make Mrs. Erin Vargas want him if it was the last thing he did.

**End of second chapter. Please R&R! And favorite. Favoriting makes me happy. :B**


	3. Animals

**Hey! This chapter is dedicated to my Italy and Germany! I love you guys!**

**~ Don't own Hetalia, Famous Last Words by MCR, or Animals by Neon Trees. ~**

Chapter 3: Animals

West drummed his fingers on his desk, more perturbed then he wished to seem. This entire day, he'd been distracted while he worked. This phenomenon almost never happened. It was work and nothing else, or something else and not work. Instead, the only thing he seemed to concentrate on was Erin Vargas. Her slender fingers, her brown hair, the way she smiled when he talked…

He shook his head, a blush coloring his face as he stopped drumming his fingers. She was just a secretary. His brother's secretary, of all people. Yet he couldn't deny his perverse pleasure at the fact she seemed so perfectly unattached to his perfectly alluring brother with those red eyes and that seductive smile. West stood, staring out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. Sadly, it was because of his brother's reputation as a womanizer that West never once found someone he was truly attracted to. Whether it was because of the rumors that started, or the fact that they always inevitably fell madly in love with his older brother, he couldn't say. In the end, it didn't matter. He was alone.

There was a hoarse cough and he turned, bewildered. "Oh! Erin!" He put a hand to his head, smiling sheepishly. "You startled me."

"Sorry We- I mean, sir." She sniffed, setting a stack of papers on his desk. "Your secretary said I could just go on in.

"You look a little worn out." He commented, moving around the desk. "Is there anything I can do?" He would never admit how concerned he was about her. Her beautiful brown eyes seemed dull today and she was paler then usual, with a slight reddish color in her cheeks that didn't look healthy at all.

"Nothing…Just a cold I caught…" She stepped back as he approached her. "You'll get it too if you come to close."

"Maybe you should take the day off." He suggested, pausing. She looked so small and unprotected. It made him want to wrap his arms around her now more then ever. "I'll talk to Gilbert. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Mr. Weillschmidt already told me to." She smiled weakly. "But…Elizabeta can't watch the kids and I have to go pick them up in a half an hour from a day care anyway. She's sick too."

West noted the way she was leaning on the desk. The poor girl was about to collapse. She could barely take care of herself, let alone two kids. "I'll come with." He decided firmly. "I'll watch your kids for you and you can get some rest."

"Che, like you could babysit anyone's kids." Gilbert's voice floated to them from the door as he waltzed into his brother's office.

"I-I don't think…!" Erin looked panicked. "I can't ask you to…!"

"You're not. I'm volunteering." West said. "And as for you, brother. Think you can do better?"

"I bet I could." Gilbert inspected his nails. "I'll come with."

"R-really…!" Erin flustered and then started to cough painfully, sinking down on one knee.

Both brothers took a step towards her in concern, then glared at each other.

Just then, West's secretary came in. "Mr. Weillschmidt," She paused, glancing at the scene before her and raising an eyebrow. "Should I come back later…?"

"No, Margaret. What is it?" West asked, putting a hand over his face.

"Your notes before the meeting with Ivan Brabinski, sir." She handed him a stack of papers.

"Oooo…" Gilbert smirked as he peered over his brother's shoulder. "Can't miss that meeting, can you?"

West growled in irritation. His brother was right, as much as he hated to admit it. He couldn't help Erin right now, not with this meeting so close. Negotiations with Ivan Brabinski and his company had been strained, recently. They needed this corporate friendship or Weillschmidt Corporation faced an all out warfare with Sunflowers Inc. He'd have to send his brother. "Go." He said shortly.

Gilbert offered his arm to Erin. "Well, Mrs. Vargas, it seems that I am your escort this evening. Shall we go pick up the kids, honey?"

The papers crumpled slightly in West's shaking hands.

Erin glared at him, but took his arm. "Thanks for your help."

"I'll be there after this meeting." He called as they shut the door. He set the papers on the desk and sighed. "Gilbert…if you even touch her…" He muttered, clenching his fists. Who was he fooling? She was as good as gone.

"I'm only doing this so West doesn't worry." She told Gilbert in the taxi, coughing into her hand. She shivered. "Why is it so cold in fall?"

"Because you're sick." Gilbert replied, pulling his leather jacket off. "Here. Wear this."

"I couldn't." She said uneasily.

"This'll go by a lot easier for you if you just do what I say." He said shortly.

She was too tired to argue. She felt exhausted and fevered and realized that even if she wanted to, she couldn't say no to him at this point. But she could glare. Which is what she did as she took the jacket from his hand.

Gilbert placed his cheek in his palm, leaning on the door. "So these kids of yours…how'd you get them?"

Erin gave him a disdainful look.

"I mean, were you married or what?" He said irritably.

"I was." She replied.

"To?"

"A man."

"So descriptive." He said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask you to start prying into my life!" She replied angrily.

"Fine! God!" He held up his hands. "I was just wondering!"

There was a silence in the cab that was filled with sparking tension.

"Marcus."

"Hm?" Gilbert turned to her, lifting an eyebrow.

Erin didn't look at him, focusing on her hands in her lap. "His name was Marcus. He was twenty seven, and I was eighteen and causing trouble. All he had to do was tell me he loved me and I leapt into his arms…" She sighed. "He's gone now."

"You've got two wonderful kids." He said quietly. It was odd seeing her like this. Normally, she'd chew him out and act so tough. Now, she was fragile, like something made out of glass that he was holding. Or in the more realistic sense, something he wanted to hold.

"Yeah." She smiled as the cab came to a stop. "Yeah, I do. Let's go get them."

Romano did not like Gilbert one bit, and Feliciana seemed scared of him almost. However, because of Erin's poor condition, Gilbert Weillschmidt ended up with both kids.

"Sorry, I'm just so sick…" Erin said in exhaustion as she headed for the one bedroom. "You don't mind…?" She paused at this.

He could tell how much she needed the rest and felt terrible. She had been so concerned about him the entire time and how he felt watching her kids. "Not at all. Go to bed." He said, smiling. "Get some awesome rest."

She smiled back weakly and closed the door behind her.

"God, doesn't your mama ever think of herself?" He asked the kids on the couch next to him.

Feliciana had shut her eyes and put them over her face, refusing to look at him.

Romano sat in between Gilbert and his sister with folded arms and an angry look. "Who are you?" He asked, his voice deadly serious.

Gilbert had to fight hard not to smile. Despite the attitude, Romano was just too cute. "I'm Gil. I'm your mom's boss."

"Are you gonna fire her?" Romano demanded.

"Nope. I'm just here to watch you guys while she gets some sleep." Gil replied honestly. "Think you can handle that?"

"Yeah. But you have to be nice because that's what you're supposed to do!" Romano scolded him.

Trying to be completely serioius, Gil offered his hand to Romano. "You're the boss, little man."

Romano shook his hand after a bit, and then seemed to relax enough to permit him to sit next to Feliciana, because he took off to find a toy.

Feliciana peeked behind her fingers to see if Gil was still there and gasped, hiding again.

Gil chuckled.

Romano ran back in front of the couch to make sure his sister was alright, gave Gil a glare, and then ran back behind the couch.

Gil smiled as he supported his head with a hand, his elbow resting on the couch arm. This was going to be fun.

There was a knock at the bedroom door and Erin shuddered under the blankets that covered her half naked, sweaty body. "C-come in…!" God, this cold was turning out to be worse then she had originally thought. She couldn't even get up to get a drink of water anymore.

The door squeaked open and a large shape filled the doorway. Behind, there was no light emitted from the living room. Gil must've put the children to bed.

"Erin? How're you feeling?" Rumbled a deep voice. It was West. He put the jacket of his suit over a chair in the room.

"Cold, W-West…" Erin's voice quivered.

"Jesus, it's boiling in here. How could you be cold?" He grumbled worriedly, kneeling next to her bed. He felt her forehead. "I thought Gil was supposed to be taking care of you."

"He was watching F-Feliciano…and Romano…" Erin sighed, reaching a hand up from underneath the blanket to grab his. "Y-You're so c-cold…"

"You're so warm." He murmured, his eyebrows knitting together. "Do you have another blanket some where?" He asked, standing.

"N-no…"

"What." He sounded angry, turning around and confronting her. "With all the money I've been paying you-?"

"I've got two child-children to feed and bi-bills to pay!" She propped herself on her elbows, trying to look defensive but instead looking pathetic.

"You haven't spent a dime on yourself!" He said accusatorially.

"M-my children come first!"

He growled and loosened his tie. "Scoot."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"I said scoot!" He undid his tie and undid a few of the buttons on his shirt, propping a knee on the bed.

"You…! You can't…!" Erin bunched the blanket around her neck.

"For Chrissakes, I'm not going to rape you." He blushed. "I'm just going to make you warmer. Survival 101." He removed his shirt and Erin's fevered brain ogled at his chest. God, his pecs were _huge_! He looked like the cover of a romance novel!

"What?" He paused, self-concious.

"Nothing." Erin said breathlessly and looked away.

He gingerly crawled next to her and pulled the covers by her side back, slipping underneath.

She quickly stuffed the blanket between them, only too aware of her bare legs and his topless state.

"Erin…" He gave her an exasperated look.

She stared him straight in the eye as she slowly remved the blanket from between them. Why did his eyes have to be _that_ cerruelean?

He kept his eyes on hers as he drew her closer to his body.

They finally broke eye contact when she looked away, too embarrassed to look him in the eye anymore.

"Thank you." She finally said, her breath tickling the skin on his neck.

"You're welcome." He said, his voice a bit rough. He could feel her legs right next to his as her head settled on his shoulder. She was warm and soft and fragile in his arms. Her breathing eased as she fell asleep and she relaxed against him. He tightened his grip around her and put his chin on her soft hair, allowing himself to smile a little.

**I promise you'll know why this is rated M next chapter. PROMISE!**


	4. Can't Take My Eyes off You

**This chapter's for jacquesduclovier. You ho-bag ~ 3 I hope you enjoy it. I put a looot of effort into it.**

**~Don't own Hetalia or Famous Last Words by MCR or Can't Take My Eyes off You by Muse~**

Chapter 4: Can't Take My Eyes off You

Erin woke up and the first thing she realized was how quiet it was. Why wasn't Romano snoring softly? Where was the sounds of Feliciana's restless sleep? Instead she heard the deep steady breathing of something large, slumbering peacefully with arms wrapped around her. With some trepidation, she realized it was West, and somehow his leg had ended up in between her legs in their sleep. She blushed deeply and turned away, trying to slowly disengage from this obviously lewd position.

He stirred and opened his blue eyes, looking almost fragile for a moment as he saw her pulling away from him. God, it broke her heart to see his crumbling. "Erin…?" He murmured sleepily, almost confused. She could tell it was taking a bit for his brain to fully plug in.

She reached out, almost unconsciously, and touched his face as a sort of apology. She didn't want to hurt him. She was as fragile as him about this. "You still smell like something expensive even when you wake up." She said softly, her mouth running. Her brain was a bit discombobulated, trying to tell her hands to stop. She watched as they ran down his chest gingerly, not daring to look up in his face.

"Erin…" He said hoarsely. He swallowed and tried again. "Erin we shouldn't…"

She snatched her hands away like she'd been burned, looking up into his cerulean eyes with hurt. Then she looked away. "Yes…I'm sorry…" She should've known better. She was just so desperate to be cared for…to be worshipped…to be touched.

"No." He said firmly and seized her hands again. "I mean we shouldn't…here." He nodded at the door. "Your children and my brother are probably still sleeping in the other room."

"Oh." She paused and then blushed. "Oohh…"

"I'm actually…happy that you have feelings for me…" He said softly, averting his eyes. He almost seemed shy, which was odd for West. He always went about things boldly and with as much sincerity as possible. "I thought you and my brother would-"

"No." She interrupted him, putting all her loathing and hate for her boss into that single syllable.

West laughed softly and leaned closer, pressing his forehead against hers as he stroked the back of her hands. "Well, then."

She caught her breath for a moment and tilted her head a bit, just barely brushing her lips over his, her eyes squeezed shut through out the entire thing. She didn't want to see his reaction, be it good or bad.

He squeezed her hands and she wished he was squeezing another part of her instead. But enough of that. That would come later, she was sure of it.

"If not here, where?" She asked softly, feeling the acceleration of his breathing as she drew closer to him.

"Um…" West tried to clear his head, searching for a thought that wasn't died red with lust. "My place. Later on tonight. Think your babysitter will…?"

"She'll do it." Erin said firmly. She kissed him again and allowed herself to be crushed into him, almost sighing as he wrapped his arms around her.

The noise of a small fist hitting against the door hesitantly instantly drew Erin away from West. She smiled a bit and said, "Go get a shirt on. I'll take care of my children."

"Mm." West grunted, unsatisfied, and then got up.

The knocking persisted, along with Feliciana's small voice calling, "Mommy?"

Erin pulled some pants on and went around West to open the door. "Feliciana, baby, are you okay?"

West pulled on his shirt and hurriedly buttoned it.

Feliciana rubbed at her eye with one hand, reaching up her other chubby fingers to be held.

Erin obliged and surveyed the scene in her living room.

Gil was still snoring on the couch and Romano rested on his lap, snuggled up to him with a smile on his little chubby face. Gil's head was thrown back and he was snoring like all get out.

Erin smiled as West stood next to her, adjusting his jacket. "He's out cold." She whispered.

"Good." West muttered. "He wasn't awake when I came. It'd be better if he didn't know I spent the night…." He paused, a slight color to his cheeks. "Well, you know." He leaned down and kissed her quickly, but it was tender. "Seven? I'll call you with the address?"

"Seven." She agreed, smiling.

West left her side reluctantly and quietly made it out of the door.

Gilbert started awake as the door shut. "What the-?" He froze as Romano shifted on his lap, looking down awkwardly. He exhaled, as if in relief, and covered his eyes, letting his head rest on the back of the couch again.

"My goodness! I thought nothing was going to wake you up!" Erin teased, shifting Feliciana up more onto her hip.

"I had a dream that these large birds were pecking at my…" He paused. "Never mind. Did my brother ever come in last night?"

"No." Erin didn't feel even the slightest bit of guilt about lying to her boss. "Thank you so much for your help." She said honestly. "Were they a handful?"

"Not at all." He sighed and looked down at Romano. "Junior's not gonna get up off me anytime soon, is he?"

"Nope." She chuckled. "Want some coffee?"

"I'd love some." He yawned. "Thanks, Erin."

"You're welcome."

Gil smiled, looking down at Romano. That was the first time she hadn't gotten mad at him for not calling her 'Mrs. Vargas'. She was beginning to like him.

Elizabeta came around the same time that the phone rang that night. The kids were screaming at the top of their lungs, Erin still hadn't taken a shower, and the house was a mess. She had kicked Gil out after the coffee and yet still hadn't managed to get everything under control by seven.

Juggling a child on her hip, she asked Romano to answer the door and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Rough day?" West's voice sounded slightly amused.

"Yeah," She sighed. "West, I don't think this is going to work…I haven't even had a shower…!"

"You can take one over here." He cajoled. "It'll be fine. You can get away from the kids."

It was so tempting. The thought of taking a shower in a bathroom that had been scrubbed clean by someone else on their hands and knees, no children throwing back the shower curtain to giggle at her washing her hair, and no cardboard pizza for dinner and 'Elmo's World' before bed.

"Really…?" She asked, almost afraid he'd revoke his offer.

"Yes really. How does sushi sound for dinner?"

"Good enough that I could cry." She said, her voice quivering. "What's the address?"

He gave it to her as Elizabeta coaxed Feliciana away from Erin.

Erin promised to be over as soon as possible and gave short, explicit instructions to Elizabeta before grabbing a bag with clothes and taking off.

As soon as Erin shut the door, Elizabeta picked up the phone and placed the kids in front of the TV as the phone rang.

"Hello?" Gilbert's voice filled her head and she felt a vein throb somewhere in her head.

"She's gone." Elizabeta inspected her nails. "Are you gonna have her followed or something?" She didn't like Gilbert one bit, knowing him through her fiancé, Roderick. Roderick didn't like him either.

"No." He snorted. "I already know where she's going."

"Where?" Elizabeta couldn't help the taunt that came next. "To your brother's house to sleep with him instead of you?"

There was a silence filled with the sound of Sesame Street and Elizabeta suddenly realized she had gone too far.

"Yes." Gilbert sounded bitter. "Yes, that's exactly where she's going, Elizabeta."

Erin felt amazing. She sat in the large bath tub and just soaked, the warm water and bubbles just washing away every trouble she ever had in life. Her kids were in good hands, she had a job, she was finally eating at least a meal every day, thanks to West, and he was having her over for dinner and…well… She wiggled her toes, allowing her self a small devilish smile. Who knew what would happen after dinner? Either way, Elizabeta was told not to expect her home tonight.

She finally stood up, grabbing a towel as she undid the plug for the bath tub. She looked over to the stool next to the tub, where she had placed just a simple denim dress, and instead found a pink and gold cocktail dress. Her jaw literally dropped. That looked WAY too expensive for her to touch. Yet touch she did, the gauzy texture slipping through her fingers and back onto the stool. She laughed a little and shook her head. West had way too much money, she had decided. She peeked under the dress and found gold sandal type high heels that complimented the dress. "Way too much money." She muttered. She'd have to hit him for this.

West was sitting in a chair inside his expansive dining room, tapping his fingers as he watched candle wax melt onto the holder in front of him. It had been a little over the top, of all of this. Dinner by candlelight, the dress, etc… He was pretty sure she was probably laughing at him on the inside. Whatever. It didn't matter. He didn't want to botch this up.

"Ahem."

He looked up, surprised, and his mouth fell open in utter amazement. "You….wow…" He breathed, taking in the soft glow the pink cast on her skin, her brown hair down and brushed out, gracing her bare shoulders. She forsake her glasses for the first time since they met, her brown eyes looking up at him shyly from under dark lashes.

Erin colored a bit, turning around. "You bought it. You should've been prepared for the consequences."

West laughed a bit at that, more focused on her butt before she turned to face him. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He stood up and offered her the chair next to him. "You look amazing." He said sincerely, smiling at the blush that colored her face even more. He pushed in her chair for her.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, pulling her hair so it fell over one shoulder.

He smiled and said, "You won't believe this at all."

"What?"

He leaned close, as if sharing a government secret.

She leaned in, curious.

"I got hamburgers." He whispered, almost looking apologetic.

She laughed. "That's fantastic!"

"Good! I was afraid you'd be mad." He said ruefully.

"West, my dear, it is sooo much better then cardboard pizza." She took his hand. "Thank you." She said sincerely.

"You're welcome." He squeezed her hand.

A man, undoubtedly working for West, came out with two McD's bags and placed them in front of them.

"That's the most romantic thing I've seen in ages." Erin stated, opening her bag.

They chatted while they ate, enjoying each other's company and relaxing for the first time in a while for both of them. But as the plates were cleared away, laughter gave in to seriousness and Erin suddenly found herself explaining her last relationship.

"It just started out with a few drinks, you know?" She said, smiling a bit. "He was tall and handsome and the first man that didn't have a beer belly to take interest in me in years. He was so clean, I remember. A real businessman. He told me his name, why he was at a biker bar so far from the city… I told him I didn't care. We slept together after that. I thought it was the end of it. But he kept in contact, always pestering me to come see him. Well, I did. Our relationship evolved. He proposed on a beach. I accepted." She paused. "We got in a lot of fights with his parents. They didn't accept me at all. We finally eloped to the next town over. But…the strain that came with his family constantly attacking him…" She sighed. "He gave in. Just up and left me on my own without so much as a word or a dollar. We both didn't know I was pregnant at the time."

"I'm so…sorry." West said honestly, reaching a hand up and brushing it over her cheek. "I had no idea."

Erin smiled a little, eyes downcast. "It's alright. It was tough, but I kept my kids and managed to give them a home."

"You're amazing." He said honestly, cupping her face in his hands.

She closed her eyes, holding onto his wrist as he kissed her softly. He was so indiscriminately gentle with her, it was hard to believe he had the body of a muscle builder. She tired to get closer, but the arms of the chair held her back. Even so, there was a heat building up in her stomach that was hard to ignore. It'd been too long since she'd even been with a man by herself. Always it was about the kids. Kids, kids, kids, kids, kids…

He slipped his tongue in her mouth and she forgot how to breathe, letting him have his way with her tongue. She put her hand up and cuffed the back of his neck, interlacing her fingers through his blonde hair. It was a bit stiff from the gel, but she could fix that.

"Erin, I…" He broke away and kissed her again. "I think we should…"

"Mmhmm." She agreed, her voice a touch higher then it should've been. "Where?" She asked, starting to get distracted as he trailed his lips away from hers and went down her jaw.

"God, you smell amazing." He murmured into her ear. "I'll show you." He kissed her again before breaking away and standing up.

She did the same, taking his hand and letting him lead her away. She bit her lip as the thought struck her, wasn't she just making the same mistake? Same thing, different man. There'd be some crummy wedding by a guy who shouldn't even be called a priest, a cheap motel, and then he'd leave her.

Erin shook her head. No. West wasn't like that. There would have to be a good reason for him to leave her and a good reason for him to love her. She squeezed his hand and he smiled back at her before stopping in front of a door.

"This is it." He took a deep breath. "It's my room, so…don't make fun."

"Oh look. West's room." She said teasingly.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door.

It was amazing. The carpet was a lush maroon with matching bedding on a large bed, the walls tan and the furniture blacker then ebony. A large TV was installed in the wall facing the bed and there was another door that she guessed led to a bathroom, but nothing else other then that.

"I don't spend a lot of time in here." He admitted. "I'm usually on business trips."

"We can make use of it tonight." She said with a whole lot more bravery then she felt. She kissed him again, feeling his arms tighten around her.

He moved her back towards the bed, shutting the door behind him.

She broke away from him and sat on the bed, feeling the comforter and not looking at his face. "Is it silly to say I'm a little nervous…?"

"So am I." He chuckled nervously. "The last person I actually did this with turned right around afterwords and fell into my brother's arms."

Erin put a hand over her mouth, horrified. "That's terrible!"

He sighed. "It happens." He removed his coat. "Are you really nervous?" He looked at her hesitantly.

She guessed that was code for '_Do you want to stop?_'. "No." She replied evenly, looking him straight in the eye.

He crossed over to her, eyeing her hungrily. It made the blood boil under her skin to see that look and realize how great – how _mutual_ his need was. He seized her forearms and kissed her hard. His hands caressed their way up her arms as his lips left hers and once again traveled down to her neck.

She sighed in response, resting her hands on his chest as she tilted her head to the side. She slowly started to unbutton his shirt, starting at the top and inching her way down.

His hands found the zipper to her dress and he cursed into her shoulder when it got stuck.

She laughed and reached back to help until he growled at her. She laughed again and held perfectly still, wrapping her arms around his neck as he struggled with it.

When he finally got it free, she felt it fall away, the straps sliding down her arms and her braless state revealed. He felt around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, sucking on his neck. She gasped as his hands found her breasts, brushing over her nipples slowly. She could feel the growing evidence of his need against her leg and it filled her with that sudden desire again: to be caressed and worshipped and above all, loved.

And caress he did. She could hardly bear it as he teased her mercilessly, his tongue following his hands wherever they explored. The dress was thrown off and her skinny state exposed. He marveled at her smooth skin, even though she looked away. She refused to see herself so blatantly naked.

"I need to feed you more." Was all he said before going back to work on her.

Finally she was begging for him, pleading him to get on with it and stop tormenting her. She wasn't sure which hurt more: the physical need for him to be inside her or the emotional need for him to do this so she could feel like someone wanted her.

He laid her back on the bed, stripping himself down bare and pausing, marveling at the way her skin flushed and the glazed over look in her brown eyes. She needed him and it made this all the more pleasurable to know so. She wouldn't go to his older brother. She needed _him_. _West_.

"West, please…" She shuddered as he ran his hands down her body again.

He obliged, settling on her and kissing her tenderly. She tasted so sweet and so fragile. He moved inside of her slowly at first, listening to her gasp in his ear as he touched her everywhere again. He couldn't get enough of her small body and the way it writhed underneath his touch, like liquid fire.

The sound of her when everything inside of her shattered pushed him over the edge and he came soon after, both twisting together in sweet agony. Their mouths met until he fell to the side of her, out of breath. It was so much more then he had ever imagined, making love to her. He turned and looked at her, watching her eyelids flutter close and her chest rise and fall as she panted.

Then West's insides froze. "_Fuck._"

"Again? We just did!" Erin joked breathlessly. She stroked his cheek. "What's wrong baby?"

"I didn't have a condom-"

"I took birth control." She smiled. "I'm not stupid. I knew what we were going to do."

He smiled, relaxing. "Erin, you're amazing."

She laughed and snuggled close to him. "I love it when you say that."


	5. Shake the Disease

**I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I think I've taken quite a few liberties with the characters. If anything seems off, please feel free to message me, especially since I introduce a few others to the story. Also, new dividers because, as you've probably noticed, the other ones aren't working. Dammit…**

**~Don't own Hetalia or Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance or Shake the Disease by Depeche Mode~**

Chapter 5: Shake the Disease

Gilbert slapped the cards down on the table, pulling the cigarette from between his teeth. "You win again, Ivan." He muttered, smoke blowing out of his mouth and into the light of the overhanging light fixture. He could hear the faint pounding of the bass from the wall to his right, the only sign that they were in the back room of a club.

"Ha." Ivan smiled and gathered up the chips he had won. "I like poker."

"Aiyah," Yao, sitting at the other end of the table, put a hand to his head. "That's because you always win, Brabinsky!" He pushed his ponytail over his shoulder and held his hand out for the other's cards. "Is Alfred joining us?"

"Alfred's working." Ivan handed Yao the cards, his hand lingering over the other man's a lot longer then was necessary.

Yao involuntarily shuddered. From fear or other things, Gilbert couldn't say. "Gilbert, why are you brooding?"

"Hm?" Gilbert blinked at the other man, taking a long drag. "Brooding?"

"Knowing you, it's probably a woman." Yao teased as the door opened.

"Yo." Antonio Carriedo sat next to Gilbert with a smile. "What'd I miss?"

"We were just discussing Gilbert's love life." Ivan smiled at the silver haired man.

Gilbert glared and drew himself up, arrogantly blowing out smoke. "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm fine."

"Eh?" Antonio blinked at him, and then grinned. "Oh. It's his new secretary."

Gilbert shot him a dirty look.

Yao laughed and dealt out the cards. "I knew it!"

"So, who is this new secretary?" Ivan asked, gathering up his cards.

"Erin Vargas." Gilbert muttered around his cigarette. "My brother hired her to keep me out of the way."

"Is she a good distraction?" Antonio smiled.

"For his brother." Ivan kept his eyes on the cards.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert's head snapped towards him.

"Your brother was a bit…preoccupied at the business meeting I had with him earlier this week." Ivan pointed out. "When I asked why, he told me he was concerned about his friend, Erin. Apparently, she had gone home earlier that day sick and you were supposed to be watching her children."

Yao and Antonio snickered.

"Didn't know you played babysitter for married women, bro." Antonio nudged Gilbert, smirking.

"She's not married!" Gilbert hissed.

"Is she with your brother then?" Ivan asked.

"No." Gilbert frowned. "I don't think so, anyway."

"Then go for it!" Antonio put an arm around him, sneaking a peek at his cards. "Single, apparently hot, and you'd do anything for her…sounds like a cute couple."

"She hates me." Gilbert muttered, sinking into his seat more.

There was a moment of silence as everyone tried their hardest not to laugh. It didn't last very long. Everyone busted up, pounding the table and laughing uproariously at their friend's expense.

"Serves you damn right!" Antonio yelled, pounding Gilbert on the back.

Gilbert growled, putting his cigarette out in the ash tray next to him. He stood up and grabbed his coat.

"Hey! Where you going?" Ivan called.

"Home. Night." Gilbert didn't turn as he waved at them and walked out the door. He could hear the music of the night club louder now as he stood in the chilly air, breathing it in. It just wasn't fair. The one girl he actually wanted hated him. Not only that, but he was fairly certain she had gone over to his brother's a few nights ago. Uncensored images of the two of them together paraded through his mind and he shook his head, trying to clear them.

He pulled on his leather jacket and muttered, "At least her kids like me." Which was true. Feliciana and Romano had taken a definite liking to him. Okay, well Romano _tolerated_ him as long as Gilbert didn't go anywhere near his sister. He had made a bed out of the silver haired man, after all. That was 'tolerating', right?

Gilbert sighed and shoved his hands in his pocket, walking towards the parking lot. It was the first time in months he had taken this trek alone. No blonde or drunk companion this time. He unlocked the car and got in, determined to go to bed early and just sleep.

~*FLW*~

His phone woke him up the next morning, the ringtone a screeching guitar. How he hated the sound of ACDC in the morning…

Gilbert groaned and picked it up, pressing the green button and muttering, "Hullo?"

"Hi, I'm so sorry Mr. Weil – I mean, Gilbert." Erin's voice came timidly through the speaker. "I didn't know you were asleep."

"S'cool." He sighed. "I needed to get up anyway. What time is it?"

"Um, eight thirty. I though you were already at the office." She sounded incredulous.

"Yup. Time to get up." He sat up, buck naked, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Thanks, Erin. You're an amazing secretary."

"You're welcome, but that's not why I called." He could hear the smile in her voice and it made the corner of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Oh? Have you finally decided to take me up on that offer for a drink sometime?" He teased, though he was so hopeful it hurt.

"No." She said flatly and a little part of him wanted to fall on the floor and never get up again. "I was calling because…well, my babysitter can't come over today and I can't find anyone else, so I was wondering if it was alright if I brought my kids over to work…" She sounded so hesitant and so afraid he'd say no.

"No, that's fine, I guess." Gilbert rubbed his eyes. "Just call West first and see if there-"

"If there's any meetings, I know." She finished for him. "You know, I really don't think he'd lie just to keep you out of the loop."

"Yeah, I know." Gilbert growled. "I'm a paranoid bastard."

She giggled and he smiled. "See you at work!"

"Yeah." He sighed. "Later." He pressed the end button and put the phone on his bedside table, covering his eyes with his hands. Why did she have to talk to him like that? It was almost crueler then when she ignored him.

When she laughed, it gave him hope.

~*FLW*~

"Feliciana! No!"

West blinked as something crowed with joy and wrapped tiny arms around his leg. "What…?" He looked down to see a small brown curl and a pretty little pink dress.

Erin ran up to him. "I'm so sorry, We- I mean, sir!" They had tried hard for this week to keep their relationship a secret. It wouldn't do if everyone else knew they were going out, especially the paparazzi.

"It's fine." He looked around, checking for anyone else, then picked Feliciana up and held her above his head. "Hey you." He growled playfully. "What are you doing here?"

"Going to work!" Feliciana giggled, reaching for his face.

"Is that so?" He put her down and Feliciana ran back to her mother.

Romano folded his arms and stood in between the more dominant male and his mother.

Erin put a hand on his head. "Yes. Elizabeta couldn't babysit them today, so your brother said it was alright if they came to work with me."

"That's fine." West agreed with his brother, for once. "I've got nothing to do so feel free to – " He paused as someone came down the hall. "So make sure that Gilbert sends me those files and that you bring them to me." He said more authoritatively.

"Yes, sir." Erin stood up straight.

They both waited until the person left then West winked at her. "Really. Bring those 'papers' by. My secretary goes out to lunch at two."

"That's when the kids nap. Perfect." She smiled. "See you later, 'sir'." She took Feliciana and Romano's hands and walked down the hall.

~*FLW*~

Gilbert was pacing around in his office pensively when she walked in.

Romano tore away from her, yelling, "Gil!"

The man blinked and turned, a smile breaking out on his face. "Hey! It's little tomato!" He kneeled down and Romano ran into his arms.

"I'm not little!" Romano stated firmly. "I'm big. Mommy said so."

"Oh?" Gilbert raised an eyebrow at Romano's mother. "Hey Erin, am I bi-?"

She smacked his head. "Don't even finish that sentence." She said coldly.

Gilbert chuckled a little, rubbing his head. "What should we do litt – I mean, big tomato?"

"Color." Romano decided. "You can color an orange and I'll color mommy."

"What color would she be?" Gilbert asked, lifting Romano up with one arm.

"Pink!" Romano pointed at his mother.

Erin rolled her eyes and put a laminated paper on Gilbert's desk. "Instead of having to ask your brother _every day_, I talked to his secretary and got the meeting schedule for this month. She'll call me if it's different so I can make adjustments, hence why it's laminated." She paused. "Oh, hold on." She went out and came back in, Feliciana around her ankle. She handed him a large coffee cup. "Black. Just how you want it."

Gilbert didn't know what to say for a moment. He took his coffee in silence, gaping at her like the biggest idiot in the world.

Erin blushed. "I uh…I hope Romano isn't bugging you."

"Not at all." Gilbert got his act together, casting his red eyes towards the ground. "I like coloring. I'm sure I've got some high lighters somewhere…"

"Thanks, Gilbert." She smiled at him and it lit up his whole world. "I really appreciate it." She walked out, Feliciana singing some kind of song as she followed her mother, pretty pink dress swishing out the door.

"Your ma's hot." Gilbert told Romano.

"I know." Romano said boredly. "I thought we were gonna color, Gil!"

Gilbert laughed and nodded. "You're absolute right. Let's color, Big tomato."

~*FLW*~

There was a knock at the door to West's office and Erin walked in.

He turned in his chair and smiled at her. "Well hello, Erin."

She raised an eyebrow at him, shutting the door behind her. "Here are your files, 'sir'." She smirked and put the empty folders on his desk. "Now do I get to sit on your lap?"

"Absolutely." He smiled as she placed her legs on either side of him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He ran his hands up the newly exposed leg, her skirt hitched up so much higher then before.

"It's naptime at your brother's office." She murmured, kissing him teasingly.

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Mmhmm." She smiled. "The twins and him are sleeping on his office floor. They colored a 'do not disturb' sign with the high liters he never uses."

West chuckled. "That's my brother." He drew patterns on her thigh. "I wish I could just take you right here," He kissed her. "Right now?"

"Why not?" She asked, her voice husky. It felt so good to be wanted.

"I may be the boss, but I'm pretty sure that's against the rules." He chuckled.

"Hey, your brother's taking a nap." Erin shrugged. "And I brought my kids to work."

"You have special circumstances which you passed by both of us and Gilbert is Gilbert." West shrugged. "No one expects anything less of him." He got preoccupied with the skin right above the neckline of her shirt.

"Nngh…" Her breathing picked up as she said, "I thought you said…!"

"Doesn't mean I can't enjoy you for a moment." He said mischievously, but he pulled away. "Erin, I have to go to Paris."

"Business?" She ran her fingers up and down the back of his neck.

"Yes." He sighed. "I wish you could come with me."

"If I had a penny for every time I wished I could go to Paris…" She smiled. "I'd have a bigger house then you."

He laughed at that. "Well, Gilbert will be in charge. Think you can handle that?"

"I'm a mother with unruly children. I have practice."

West laughed again. "Promise you'll be good?" He murmured.

"You worry too much." She pressed her forehead against his and kissed him.

He broke away and went for her collarbone again, loving the way she almost melted when he did.

"W-West…!" She gasped as he bit her lightly.

"I love you." He said suddenly and paused, a little hesitant now. That was completely uncalled for. It just flew out. Like word vomit. And he was praying to God that he wasn't about to slip in that word vomit.

Erin took a deep breath and pressed herself against him, wrapping her arms around him tighter. "Yeah…me too."


	6. Topless

**Mwaha! Drama! ****Drame, as the French say it! Yes, Erin's a whore. So am I. Bite us. Actually, don't. That's bad news bears.  
**

**~ Don't own Hetalia or Famous Last Words by MCR or Topless by Breaking Benjamin~**

Chapter 6: Topless

Erin shuffled the papers neatly beneath her fingers, her mind wandering as she worked. West had been gone for a few days now and she'd missed him terribly. He'd called her each night, telling her all about what he'd seen and this guy named Frances Bonnefoy, who was one of Gilbert's friends. West didn't like him, but Frances was trying his hardest to entertain West with the charms of France and West had obliged. For the most part. He had refused to get a street hooker. Erin was proud of her man.

However, when talk turned to her day and how she had spent it working for his brother, Erin seemed unnaturally unwilling to talk to West about it.

She tried to figure this out as she sliced her finger on the paper. "Shit!" She hissed and pulled her finger back, blood welling up on it.

"What'd you do?" Gilbert asked from behind her, his breath tickling her ear as he leaned down.

Erin froze, feeling a blush creep on her face. "P-papercut." She held up her finger for his scrutiny, every cell in her body vibrating with him being so close. This was nothing like being with West. With West it was warm and casual; 'Slow sex after a nice dinner' casual. But with his brother, Erin was almost burning hotter. She tried to clear her head of these thoughts but the came back in full force when he took her hand.

"Let me see that." He grabbed a tissue and wrapped it around her finger, then brought it to his lips and pressed her finger against them, red eyes closed. "Feel better?" He asked, smirking.

Erin tired to think of anything _but_ Gilbert without clothes on. But somehow, it wasn't working. She snatched her finger away and glared at him. "I was just fine to begin with, thank you."

She didn't miss the obvious hurt in his eyes before he looked away. "Just trying to be helpful." He shrugged it off, acting indifferent.

The phone rang and Erin took a shaky breath before answering it. "Hello, Gilbert Weillschmidt's office, this is Erin Vargas. How may I help you?"

"Oh God, Erin!" Elizabeta's panicked voice came through the phone. "Thank God you answered!"

"What's wrong? Are the twins okay? What's happened?" Erin gripped the phone, hysteria bubbling up in her stomach.

"It's Feliciana." Elizabeta spoke hurriedly. "Erin, she just started coughing and then her face went blue and she couldn't breathe so I called 911 and we were in an ambulance and, oh God Erin, I'm so sorry!"

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" Erin's panic made it's way into her tone. She almost wanted to throttle Elizabeta. "Tell me she's okay!"

"She's fine but she's really sick Erin. She's at the hospital!"

Erin's insides melted and she had to try her hardest not to cry at that point. "What room?"

Elizabeta told her and Erin scribbled it down. "Okay. I'll be there soon. Do you have Romano?"

"Yes. Would you like to talk to him?"

"Is he freaking out?"

"No, he's pretty calm. He just wants to be with Feliciana all the time." Elizabeta sighed. "Yes, Romano, that is mommy." There was a pause and then Elizabeta said, "He wants to talk to you."

"Okay." Erin waited, listening to her son grappling with the phone.

"Momma?" Romano's voice came through the phone, sounding a bit scared. "Um, where are you?"

"I'm at work, sweetie. I'm coming." Erin said reassuringly.

"Okay. I fink…um, I fink you should sing Sister a song. And then she'll get better." Romano said decidedly.

"I'll do that." Erin smiled wearily. "I'll be there in a bit. Can you tell Elizabeta that?"

"Mmhmm. Hurry momma." He said and Erin heard a click.

She sighed and put the phone down, gathering up her things.

Right on cue, Gilbert appeared next to her desk, pulling on his leather jacket. "I'll drive you."

She jumped, staring at him wide eyed. "Christ!" She clenched her jaw. "Do you have anything better to do then listen in on my conversations?"

"Are you kidding?" He offered her a smile. "Coloring with Romano the other day was the high light of my month." He became serious. "Come on. I'm serious. I'll give you a ride."

"Okay." Erin sighed and grabbed her own jacket, following him out.

"Does this happen often?" He asked her as they waited for the elevator.

"Feliciana's the weaker twin. The doctor's and I had to fight to keep her alive her first month." Erin herself seemed weak. She leaned against the wall, pale and unhappy. "She's been in and out of the hospital a few times but we thought she was getting better…" She swallowed back the lump in her throat. She was in public. She couldn't just start bawling. "Can we please hurry?"

~*FLW*~

Elizabeta watched as both the twins slept in a hospital bed, one with a mask over her face and the other with his tiny arms wrapped around his sister. She sighed and checked the clock. She'd called Erin fifteen minutes ago, so hopefully she'd be here soon.

Just as the thought entered her head, Erin came through the door, brown eyes wide and worried. "How is she?" She asked, rushing over to the bed.

Gilbert came in after her, hanging next to the door. He nodded at Elizabeta.

"Um," Elizabeta gave him a confused look. "She's doing better. What's he doing here?"

"Oh." Erin turned. "This is my boss, Gilbert-"

"We've met." Gilbert interceded smoothly. "She's my cousin's fiancé."

"Oh." Erin paused. "I see." She grabbed Elizabeta's hand. "Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Anytime." Elizabeta squeezed her hand. "Will you be alright?"

"Yes." Erin offered her a small smile.

Elizabeta nodded. "Alright. Goodbye!" She offered Gilbert a disapproving look before stepping out the door.

Erin brushed hair back from Feliciana's face, listening to the small girl wheeze. "Oh God, Gil…" She murmured. "She must be in so much pain…"

Gil moved next to her, painfully aware that this was his brother's area of expertise. West knew how to comfort a disconsolate woman. Gil, on the other hand, knew how to please them. And damn, was he good at it. He made an effort and put a hand on Erin's shoulder. "It'll be okay, Erin. I'm sure of it."

~*FLW*~

Gilbert eventually had to leave to go back to the office, seeing as his iphone was ringing off the hook with emails and calls. Being in charge of a corporation was a royal pain in his ass. He promised to come back later and offered sympathetic words of encouragement before leaving Erin. Unfortunately, he didn't make it back until midnight, what with all the work everyone kept dumping on his desk. Who knew a secretary could be so handy? He hadn't realized how hard Erin had been working for him since West left everything in Gilbert's care.

Gilbert opened the door to the hospital room to find Erin sobbing on the bed next to her children. Even from here he could tell how exhausted she was, emotionally for the most part. He walked up to her and put a hand on her back. "Erin…"

She gasped and looked up. "Oh! Gilbert…" She wiped her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I just…"

"You need some sleep." He said softly.

"I can't leave them." She said, sounding desperate. She turned back to her children, still sleeping in the hospital bed together.

"Elizabeta can watch them." He said. "Come on. I'll call her." He pulled out his phone.

"No, I can't ask her to watch them again!" Erin whispered loudly and then paused as Romano stirred. "It's…it's not right…" She looked at the floor, her hands clutching his jacket.

Gilbert picked up the phone and dialed anyway.

Erin gave him a dirty look and turned away, folding her arms.

That was about all Gilbert could stand. He almost crushed his iphone in his hand, his jaw clenching as he stared at the back of her head.

"What do you want?" Elizabeta asked rudely.

"For you to watch Erin's kids so she can get some sleep." He said shortly.

"….Fine. I'll be there in a few minutes." She said and hung up.

Gilbert did the same.

"Is she coming?" Erin asked.

"Yes."

"She shouldn't." Erin said tersely. "I can watch my own children."

"You're tired!" Gilbert whispered loudly. "Give yourself a break!"

"Why do you even care?" She turned and then paused as Romano turned again in his sleep. "Out." She pointed towards the door.

He opened it for her and followed her out.

She put her hands on her hips and whirled around. "Well?"

"Because I can!" He said tersely back.

"That's not a good enough answer!"

"Well I'm sorry, didn't think I had to answer good enough for the answer police!"

"Goddamnit, Gil! You're such a child!" She hissed. "That's why I'm with West instead of you!"

He paused, shocked, and Erin realized the mistake she had made as hurt showed on his face. He took a step back, looking down.

"Gil, I didn't mean it like that." She said softly, almost pleading with him to look at her. "I'm sorry. It just came out. Please, Gil…" She went to touch him and he turned away.

When he finally did look at her, there was a strange light in his eye and his jaw was set. "Come on." He grabbed her hand, pulling her away.

"But…the kids!" She tugged backwards, half afraid of him now.

"There's enough hospital staff here that they'll be okay and Elizabeta should be here soon. You're coming with me." He yanked her after him, his grip on her hand firm.

Erin meant to argue, but couldn't find the words. Again that same fear bubbled up but also there was something exciting about the way he wouldn't take no for an answer. The option popped in her head that she could call West and make Gil stop, but she made a decision not to think of him at all for the rest of the night.

The car ride to Gil's apartment was silent and full of tension. His knuckles were white on the steering wheel and when Erin peered at his red eyes, they were dark with anger. She chose to stare out the window instead.

The apartment building looked like something straight out of a movie, with a doorman and everything. Gil parked and tossed the keys to a valet, grabbing Erin's hand again and dragging her inside. Not another word was said until they both stepped into his apartment.

She looked around and turned back to him, hesitant. "Gil, I-"

He grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the wall, smashing his lips against hers.

Erin fought for a few seconds, then completely melted. She couldn't deny this, as much as she wanted to.

He broke away and his red eyes glared into her brown ones, making her shiver. "I've _had_ it!" He yelled. "Every fuckin' minute you treat me like _shit_, you know that? Why won't you look at me like you look at him?"

She turned her head away.

"Dammit!" He yelled and let go of her, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "You know I'd give anything for you to just….look at me?" He turned to her, a crazy smile on his face. "I mean," He snorted incredulously. "It's ridiculous! I could have any woman I wanted except for you and…" He turned, calmer now as he looked at her. "You're the one I want…"

Erin was silent, watching the elder Weillschmidt brother crumble to pieces in front of her. "I know." She finally said, approaching him. "I mean, I've known."

"And you didn't do jack shit." He muttered, placing his hands on the counter, shaking his head.

"I don't…I can't…I'm not…I don't like you like that…!" Erin said, flustered.

"That's a lie." Gil said bluntly, catching her off guard. "And I'll prove it to you." He turned around and pressed her against him, shoving his tongue inside her mouth.

Erin didn't fight. She knew he was right. Deep down, every insult she gave him and every time she turned him down, she couldn't deny he made her burn hotter then ever before.

He ran his hands down her sides, pushing them up the button up blouse she wore with her pencil skirt.

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around his neck as he reached up and undid the snap on her bra in the front.

"That's convenient." He said darkly in her ear and smirked at the small noise that came out of her throat as he barely ran his hands over the front of her breasts. "I'm gonna make you scream, Erin Vargas. I'm gonna make you beg for me on your hands and knees." He finished his sentence in a hiss as he retracted his hands and went for the buttons on her blouse.

Erin's blood ran faster as he pushed her against the kitchen counter, the wood digging into the base of her spine. Her breathing came out faster now as she looked up at his red eyes, half afraid and half excited at the dangerous look she saw.

He was going to fuck her and there was nothing she could – nor wanted to – do about it.

He undid the buttons down her blouse, kissing as he went down. She had the perfect complexion, her skin soft and smelling like brown sugar. He loved the way her breathing turned into small gasps as he pulled back her blouse and the cups of her bra, revealing her breasts. God, she was already perky. He smirked and ran a thumb over one her pink nipples, loving the small moan she emitted. "Believe me yet?" He asked, pausing. He'd give her the relief she was no doubt beginning to crave if she admitted what he wanted.

She looked at him defiantly, grabbing his collar and yanking his mouth to hers. "Fuck, no." She hissed and let go of him. She started to try to escape his arms but he grabbed her and tripped her, lowering her to the floor. He kneeled over top of her grabbing her wrists with one hand and unbuttoning his shirt with the other. "The hell I'm letting you get away." He smirked. "You still haven't admitted it yet." Completely unbuttoned, his blood shot down below his stomach as she ran her eyes over his chest admiringly. He'd always been a bit self conscious, not being as bulked up as his brother was. He licked his lips as he looked at her again. "Is there something you'd like to tell me Mrs. Vargas?"

"Not at all Mr. Weillschmidt." She said angrily, wishing he'd get it over with.

He stretched her arms above her head, and then sat on her hips, finally letting go of her wrists. "Be good now." He muttered and then quickly grabbed her breast before she could try to push him off.

That worked.

Erin gasped and moaned as he squeezed her in his hand, arching her back.

"Well, _fuck._" He said, smirking. He was getting so hard from tormenting her like this. Let her deny it all she wanted. He was getting off just from trying to make her beg. He rolled her nipple in between his finger and thumb in one hand, the other hand massaging her left breast.

Her breathing came out in short little gasps and she swore at him under her breath, telling him everything he shouldn't do to her.

He did it anyway.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against the raised center of her breast, and set his teeth around it.

"Aw _shit_!" She hissed, her hips bucking up and into him.

He almost lost it then and there. She wanted to play that game? He could play. And he'd play her so well, she'd scream for him in the end. He sucked on her hard, his hand tugging at her other nipple as he ground his hips against hers.

"Nngh…! Soft…softer…! Ah…_fuck_!" She gasped, her fingers twisted in his hair.

But he didn't go softer. He didn't stop or slow down. She was getting to the breaking point, he could feel it. He finally let go of her, licking her softly and smirking at the satisfied moan she emitted. "Say it."

She panted, her head turned away from him as she sweated underneath him.

He snarled in a feral way, taking his shirt off and undoing his pants. He grabbed her hand and pressed it against his manhood, trying to make her understand. "You see this? This is what you fucking do to me every day!"

She shuddered and palmed him slightly, watching his body twitch under her touch. "That's not my fault."

"The hell it's not." He muttered. He leaned down and kissed her, almost tender. "Say it." He grazed his teeth over her bottom lip. "Say it, Erin."

She squeezed him gently. "No."

He groaned and pulled her hand away. He was dying and he knew she was too. If she'd only admit it…

Gil hitched her skirt up and moved off her hips, spreading her legs apart. "I'll make you say it." He vowed darkly, lightly running a finger over her through the fabric of her panites.

She arched her back but didn't emit a sound. "I won't…I'm not gonna say _shit_ to you!" She yelled.

"We'll see about that." He didn't give her any warning before he licked at her through the fabric, feeling her writhe beneath that and getting a sick satisfaction knowing she was dying inside. He'd make her scream, dammit. He pulled her panties off along with her skirt and sucked on her, pushing her thighs up on his shoulders. He mercilessly teased her with his tongue, exploring her with reckless abandon.

She couldn't take it anymore. Erin couldn't deny it anymore and she was one stroke away from shattering. "_Fuck_!" She screamed. "I…! God, _please_ Gil!"

He stopped, raising his head up and looking at her from under his eyelashes, his tongue still stuck out and coated with her. "Say it."

She shuddered, legs twitching in his grasp. "I…I want you…"

He put her legs down and crawled over top of her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. "What do you want me to do to you, Erin. Tell me."

"I…" She hesitated, the lust fading from her eyes. She was retreating away from an orgasm and Gil could see it. "I…"

Gil took her hand and pressed it against him again, letting her feel how hard he was to remind her. "What, Erin." He said urgently. "Say it."

She shuddered. "I need you inside…me…" She turned her head away, closing her eyes.

He smirked, victorious, letting her stroke him as he staid above her; his possession.

She grabbed him and squeezed and he got the message, letting a 'fuck' escape his lips as he almost lost it again.

Gil stripped himself completely and sat, crosslegged. He helped her up and she wrapped her legs around him, her arms coming around his neck. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked tauntingly.

"Just do it." She gritted her teeth as he ran his lips over her collar bone.

He rested his hands on the back of her hips and pushed them together, loving the moan she elicited as he inched all the way inside her. He didn't bother going slow. With Gilbert, it was hard and fast all the way. He kept going until they both came and then went at it again.

He finally pulled out of her around two thirty, holding her sweaty body against him as he panted into her shoulder. He enjoyed her fingers contentedly running up and down the back of his neck as he kissed her skin tenderly, trailing his mouth wherever it wished to go.

"I'm tired." She said softly.

He sighed. "Me too."

She got off of him, standing up and gathering her clothes without looking him in the eye. "I'll just sleep on the couch."

Gilbert stood up and she handed him his pants. It was then that he realized he had broken something when he had forced her to admit her feelings for him; something a lot more tenuous then trust.

The question was, he decided as he shut the door to his bedroom and heard her sobbing through the wall, would she ever forgive him?


	7. 5 März

**I'd like to thank my supporters and all the people that reviewed. : ) I really appreciate it. This song I actually couldn't find so it's not on the playlist I've posted the link to on my profile page.**

**~Don't own Hetalia or Famous Last Words by MCR or 5. März by Megaherz~**

Chapter 7: 5. März

Ivan ignored the shuddering sobs of Yao and shut the door to his bedroom. Served him right to think he could escape Ivan's reach. Ivan took a look at his hand, burnt from holding the strip of leather he had tied the other man up with. It was strangely gratifying to be on top, he decided. He flexed his hand and walked down the hall of his large home, the sounds of his latest victim receding from his ears. Ivan wasn't worried about the cops. Oh no. His victims never ran for help. It was all part of 'becoming one with mother Russia'. The Russian smirked as he opened up his fridge and took out a bottle of vodka. Gilbert and his brother were unwittingly going through the same process. Soon, Ivan would hold their company in the palm of his hand and he'd crush it with as much pleasure as he'd experienced in the other room.

However…

Ivan paused, the bottle barely touching his lips.

However, there was a new pawn barely coming into play. This new secretary. Erin Vargas. He was actually quite interested in her, seeing as she had drawn out enough emotion in the otherwise unsurpassable Gilbert to make him upset enough to leave a card game. Not only that but she had bothered Ludwig to the point of distraction, which Ivan had been hard pressed to compete with. She certainly was starting to seem a lot more then an ignorable individual.

As he sat down at the built in bar, he made a definite decision to make an effort to research her more. Certainly she could be easily persuaded to join his side, if not make the Weillschmidt brothers join Ivan's cause. He took a drink and found himself smiling. This promised to be a lot more fun then he had expected.

~*FLW*~

"I'm sorry, honey. It's just for another week." West said softly, almost pleading with Erin to understand.

However, Erin didn't want to understand. She was upset that he wouldn't be home like expected. She pushed her glasses up, rubbing her eyes as she tried not to cry. It would be humiliating for her to cry on the phone with him, especially since she couldn't bear to tell him what had happened. "That's okay. I get it." She said, bunching her knees up to her chest.

"How's Feliciana?" He asked, trying to sound cheerier.

"Still sick. Still won't sleep through the night." Erin yawned at this. "The only sleep I get is when your brother isn't having me run errands." She didn't mention he did this so much more then he ever did before, not because of the added work load, but because they couldn't bear to look at each other.

"You should take a day off. Take a bath or something and relax."

"It's not a bath without you, babe." She smiled at this, twisting her hair around her finger.

He chuckled. "I'm sure it isn't." He sighed. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." More then you would ever know.

"Erin?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"Yeah. Same." She could never really bring herself to say it back to his face and she could tell it was eating him up on the inside. "I got to go." She said hurriedly. "I need to take a shower before Elizabeta gets here to watch the kids. Bye!" She didn't really give him a chance to hang up before she did herself. She sighed and stood up, straightening out the shirt that she wore for her pajamas. Time for work and to face Gilbert Weillschmidt.

~*FLW*~

Gilbert sat in his office, scowling. He hated this. He hated how distant Erin had become and how awkward it was now between them. Didn't she admit she wanted him? So why wasn't she with him now? He figured the easiest thing for him to do at this point was to give her the excuses she was most definitely going to seek to avoid him. He tried to do up his black tie, the dark red of his button up shirt making his eyes pop out a bit more then usual. Dark colors always were his forte.

There was a knock at the door and Erin entered, wearing her usual blouse and pencil skirt. She adjusted her glasses and looked down at the papers in her hands. "I have some papers that sales want you to sign. And George Vandall from accounting wants to go over some inconsistencies with you later today. I said you'd be available around one."

"Erin." He said calmly.

"You've got a meeting with Mr. Brabinsky again after that. I was thinking about calling him just to make sure the time I have is right." She ignored him.

"Erin."

"There's not a whole lot after that but I should have some more papers for you to sign. Janine called you last night and she wants to know why you haven't talked to her in weeks – "

"Because of you, Erin!" He exploded standing up.

She paused and looked at him, her eyes panicked and full of emotion. No matter what she did, she could never give him the cold shoulder.

Gilbert took advantage of that. "You know how I feel." He said reaching her and stroking her face.

She didn't turn away. "I don't love you, Gilbert." She said softly.

"You don't love my brother though."

"I love my children."

"Your love for your children is different, Erin. You know that."

She hesitated and she felt a tear run down her cheek. "Gil, I don't…I'm not sure…" She turned her head away, biting her lip.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her again.

Out of nowhere her hand flew up and connected with his face.

Gilbert looked at her, eyes deadly serious, but he didn't move an inch.

Erin had let all the papers fall from her arms and they floated to the floor around them, like debris from a battle. She didn't meet his eyes for a minute before she leaned up and kissed him herself. There was something that Gilbert had shown her that his brother had never brought out of her. Passion.

He put his hands on her hips and brought her closer as she rested her hands on his chest. He could taste the salt of her tears while they kissed, but it didn't bother him in the slightest.

She pushed away suddenly and started gathering up the papers. "I hate you, Gilbert Weillschmidt." She said angrily, tears coursing down her face with abandon. "I hate you so much." She got up and hurried out as fast as she could.

Gilbert stood in the middle of his office, arms still outstretched and warm from where he'd held her.

~*FLW*~

Erin wiped her face carefully in the bathroom, sniffing as she squinted at herself in the mirror.

"Hey Erin, what's wrong?" Marta, West's secretary, came up beside her to was hands. She was a large woman with blonde curls and a pleasant attitude. Another woman, a brunette, joined her on the other sink over.

"Nothing." Erin offered her a smile.

"Gilbert grab your butt too many times?" The brunette asked dryly and her and Marta laughed.

"No. Does he do that a lot?" Erin asked.

"Oh, frequently." The brunette commented.

"Except for lately. I haven't heard any complaints, have you?" Marta asked the brunette.

"No, now he's telling women he loves them, I bet." Erin scoffed shaking her head and smiling. "He's been doing that to me for a week now. How stupid is that?" She turned to the other two and was met with silence.

Marta kept her eyes on the sink as she said, "Gilbert's never done that to anyone else dear."

Erin's face crumbled and she started to cry again, putting her hands over her face like she wanted to hide from everyone.

~*FLW*~

Ivan arrived earlier then expected, just so he could have a chance to talk with little Mrs. Vargas. He'd gotten just enough information to carry on at least a decent conversation. He opened the door to the office and peeked his head in. "Ah. Hello."

Erin started, her eyes wide. "Oh! Mr. Brabinsky!" Apparently she had done her homework too. However the picture Ivan had managed to get a hold of held none of the beauty he saw sitting in the chair behind the desk. He never imagined how soft and frail she looked, her brown hair falling into her face as she looked up at him shyly from behind the square frames of glasses. She tucked her hair behind an ear with a slender finger and smiled at him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Weillschmidt's still in a meeting. Please, have a seat and he'll be right with you." She stood, gesturing to one of the chairs across from her desk. "I'll go tell him you're here."

"Thank you." He nodded at her, but didn't sit. Instead, he placed his hands behind his back and slowly strolled around. He snooped around her desk, noticing the picture of two identical twins taped to her computer and the large amount of tissues in her garbage can. Whatever had happened, she was upset today and easily volatile. He could use that. He also noticed the amount of work on her desk. Deciding he had spent enough time spying around, he wandered over to the wide window and looked out at the city below.

The door opened and he turned to see her come out, the expression on her face brooding.

She noticed him looking at her and smiled, though they both knew it pained her beyond reason to do so. "He'll be out in a bit."

"Thank you." Ivan nodded and watched her as she sat down at her desk and started to go through papers. He waited an appropriate amount of time before asking, "Is something the matter?"

Erin's shoulders sagged. "My little girl's sick and it's just been wearing on me." She sighed.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Ivan's tone sounded sympathetic. "Is that a picture of her on your computer?"

"Yes. Her and her brother."

"May I see?" He asked politely.

She handed it to him and supported her head with her knuckles, smiling a bit. "That was just barely a few weeks ago."

"Both yours?"

"Mmhmm. Girl's name is Feliciana and the boy's Romano."

"They're beautiful." He said honestly. "How old are they?" He handed the picture back to her.

"Three." Erin taped it back on her computer. "They're my life."

"They must love you very much. I know I would, had I a mother like you." Ivan almost grimaced after that. It almost seemed like he had no control over his mouth. He tired to mentally get a grip on himself as he smiled.

She laughed. "Thank you, that's so sweet."

The door opened and Gilbert chased the man from the other meeting out and smiled at Ivan. "Hello friend."

"Well, Mrs. Vargas, I hope your little girl gets better." Ivan said smiling at her.

Erin smiled back. "Thank you, Mr. Brabinsky."

Ivan walked into Gilbert's office, feeling a little more then victorious.

~*FLW*~

Gilbert was signing papers in his office when Erin knocked on his door. "Come in." He said, not looking up.

Erin walked in, shutting the door behind her. She looked really nervous, standing there in the artificial light of his office.

He looked up and put his pen down. "Erin…"

"I…I wanted to apologize…for earlier…" She said to the floor. "I shouldn't have slapped you."

He waited.

"A-and I don't hate you…" She muttered.

He stood up and approached her, moving slowly like a hunter approaching a deer. "I know."

She didn't look up, but she started to tear up as he placed his hands on her face again. "What do you want from me…?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He said dryly and she looked up at him, brown eyes wide. "This is just as confusing for me, Erin. I have no idea what you want. In fact, I don't even think you do."

"I don't." She said softly, covering his hands with hers. "I don't know if I want you, or West, or…" She shook her head, closing her eyes. "No, I don't know."

"Be with me." He pleaded, kissing her eyebrow. "Just one more night, then you can decide."

"Oh God, Gilbert…" She sighed. "I can't…the kids…"

He wished he could just do her fast in the office and make it mean to her everything he wished he could say. But he wasn't that stupid. He knew she needed time to be convinced. But this time, he'd try his hardest to be gentler. Take a page out of his younger brother's book. "Alright. What about Saturday? The two of us."

"Tomorrow Saturday?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah. Tomorrow Saturday. I have a friend of a friend who can watch Feliciana and Romano. Her name's Lilli and she's a friend of Elizabeta's." He pushed the hair back from her eyes. "Please, Erin. Let me show you what you want." He pressed his lips to her forehead, feeling desperate.

"Al…alright…" Erin sighed again and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I'll do that."

Gilbert held onto her, letting his own confusion bubble over. He'd never understand her, he decided. If she didn't love him, why was she letting him carress her, seduce her, and hold her? She seemed so warm in his arms, but she seemed so cold and heartless with what she was doing to him, tormenting every day. The words _I hate you_ echoed in his head as he held onto her and prayed.


	8. Don't Trust Me

**So now I know what to do if I ever get writer's block on this. I just go sort my Hetalia pictures… *sigh* so nerdy. But hey it worked! There's pretty butterflies outside while I'm typing. But I don't want to go play with them because then the other bugs will feast on my flesh, dragging me down into the deepest pits of hell to forever more nibble at me while I scream in the dark….**

***ahem***

**Sorry it took so long. In between writer's block and moving into a different place, I kinda didn't get a whole lot of time to write…**

**~Do not own Hetalia or Famous Last Words by MCR or Don't Trust Me by 3OH!3~**

Chapter 8: Don't Trust Me

Frances stretched his legs, emitting a sigh as he sipped wine out of his glass. There was nothing like vintage wine. Especially at nine in the morning. While you were naked. He viewed nature from inside his sitting room, the large open window showing a lot of his backyard, the birds singing and the wind lazily floating through the many branches of trees. So lovely and so green.

And then his phone rang.

He sighed and grabbed his cell from across the leather couch, the material sliding across his skin and popping when one of his butt cheeks left the cushion. "_Bonjour_." He said into the phone, taking another sip of his wine.

"Frances…! Buddy…!"

He almost snorted in disgust. Of course. Gilbert. And he sounded nervous. "Ah_,__ la grande Prusse_. What can I do for you?" He really didn't mean it. He never wanted to do anything for anyone. But hey, what were best friends for?

"What makes you think I want anything…?" Gilbert muttered.

Frances paused, licking his lips. "You call me at nine in the morning, you call me 'buddy', and…!" He took another drink before continuing. "Antonio told me about your secretary."

"Fuckin' Antonio!" Gilbert hissed.

Frances chuckled. "So what can I do for you, _mon ami_?"

"Well…" Gilbert sighed. "What did Antonio tell you?"

"He said something about how you really liked this one…blah blah…completely obsessed…you left a poker game…"

"I'm not obsessed!"

"You left free beer and cigarettes to go pout _by yourself_ in your apartment." Frances pointed. _Egotistical _chienne_…._

"Nh." Gilbert made a noncommittal noise. "It…progressed from there."

"Oh?" Frances felt a small smile spread across his face, his interest piqued. "How far?"

"We sorta slept together."

Frances scowled. Why was Gilbert being so bashful about it? "'Sort of'?"

"Well, she was kind of with my brother and I kind of freaked out and we…kindofhadhatesexonmyfloor…?"

The Frenchmen sighed, setting his glass down and covering his eyes. "Gilbert, you impatient bastard."

"I know! I screwed up! Whatever, it was awesome either way. And she's at least talking to me now. In fact, she agreed to a date."

"Is this where I come in?" Frances asked dryly.

"Yeah, actually. Could you and Antonio come with?"

"Why?" Gilbert apparently cared very much about this girl. Usually he'd want Frances and Antonio to shove off when it came to the German son of a bitch's women.

"Just so I don't do anything stupid like fuck her in public and ruin it." Gilbert said casually. "That and it's not a carnival without the three of us drunk and crashing it."

Frances smiled and exhaled shortly, amused. "_Oui_,this is true." He sighed. "Alright. Tonight? What time?"

"Depends. Did you want to get dinner?"

"Not any of your damn German cuisine." Frances said in irritation. "We're letting _votre bien-aimé_ pick this time. We'll go at four."

"Fine." Gilbert snapped back. "But what if she picks German cuisine anyway?"

"Then I'm going to have hate sex with her so we can go someplace decent." Frances said and smirked as Gilbert growled into the phone. "Don't worry. I wanted to get my hands on Antonio's….on Antonio for a while now and this is the perfect opportunity. _Au revoir_."

"Bye." Gilbert hung up and shook his head, smiling. He could never understand why Antonio and Frances made it their policy to swing both ways. He couldn't ever touch a man like that. He glanced around his apartment and ran a hand through his hair. Where was Gilbird? The little yellow bird had staid in his room the night Erin had been here, not even making a sound. That was good. He wasn't sure if she liked birds.

Tonight was going to be fun though. Frances, Antonio, and himself always made any party fun. Especially when drunk. Frances was even going to be pre-drunk. He always had way too many drinks before four. He picked up his phone again and dialed Erin.

She picked it up on the fourth ring. "Hello, Vargas orphanage. Want a child?" She sounded abused and tired, and from the sound of screaming in the back, so did her children.

"I'd rather take you." He smirked. "All the time."

"Whore. What's the plans for tonight?"

"Get a babysitter and expect me around…oh…three thirty-ish."

"Alright." Erin hesitated. "Gilbert?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing?"

"Dinner and the carnival with a few of my friends."

Erin quietly exhaled in relief. "Oh." She didn't want to think about what would happen if they were left alone to their own devices.

"Sorry, did you just want it to be you and me?" He sounded legitimately concerned.

This touched her. He was actually going through the motions to appeal to her romantically. She had been expecting him to be bewildered that the sex wasn't great enough to woo her into his arms for an extended period of time. "No." She said softly, then caught herself, "I mean-! Well, I think it's nice that we're going out with more people…" She laughed weakly. "I haven't group dated in a long time." _Shit, I called it a date…!_

He seemed to notice this too, his tone being ten times more pleased and confident then she would've liked. "You'll enjoy it. Talk to you later, babe."

"Bye." She hung up, unable to bring herself to call him a cozy pet name. This was wrong, something told her as she slowly set down the phone, frowning. This was cheating on West. Yet, Erin was beginning to understand that she was unsatisfied by her relationship with the younger brother. West was divine in some ways. Romantic, charming, holding intellectual conversations seemed to be his forte. However, keeping their relationship a secret had fudged the lines as to what exactly _was_ their relationship. Erin wasn't sure now. He'd never laid claim over her, besides confessing his love for her every now and then (usually during a heated round of sex) but everyone said this now-a-days. Erin needed more then words from her broad lover.

And that's where Gilbert came in, she supposed. The elder brother was ruthless and never obscure about the tie between them. It was only through a large amount of pleading that Erin managed to convince him to keep what happened between them a secret. He had agreed, stiffly. He was stubborn, hot-headed, and tended to lean towards a more party animal type of attitude. He took what he wanted and didn't give a damn about other people's opinions.

Except for hers.

Erin pursed her lips as she got the kids ready for a nap. She could tell he still cared about what she thought, though he had made it perfectly care that he didn't give a flying fuck about the other women he'd been through like so many dominoes. It was ever present, especially in the hate sex they'd participated in on his floor the other night. Erin let her eyes wander to the floor as she closed the door to the bedroom, feeling a familiar blush creep onto her features. She had never intended to analyze the initial act, yet memories kept popping up unbidden into her head. She'd been initially angry with him. She felt cheated and tricked and dirty. Yet the more she replayed him worshipping her body, torturing her strangled confession out of her on the carpet, she realized he wouldn't have done so if he didn't think – didn't care if she needed the extra attention. She bit her lip, a familiar tremble reaching her limbs. She'd be lying if she said she didn't wish it would happen again. And again. And again. For once in her life, she fantasized about having sex with someone. There was just something so surreal about his mouth on her body, lapping at every sensitive area she owned…

She broke her train of thought with a shake of her head and pursued a more appropriate activity – cleaning her apartment.

~*FLW*~

It was around four thirty when Gil finally arrived at Erin's house. He sighed in irritation, quite sure God was punishing him for taking his brother's woman. Antonio had come down with the flu, being violently sick. Francis backed out at last minute for God knows what. Then Gil had received a call from his grand old friend, Ivan Brabinsky. Ivan wanted a meeting. Now. No, not later. Now. So Gil had been forced to humor the Russian, knowing full well what would happen if he didn't. Ivan had quite the temper, so he had heard.

He cleared his throat, bracing himself for an angry woman and explainations springing to his lips with promises to right the situation. But this time, he'd mean it. He knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again and eventually he heard footsteps coming to the door.

Erin opened the door, hair a bit mussed and the outfit she had undoubtedly been waiting for him in rumpled and not straightened. Her eyes widened in shock, then anger, then exasperation. "West, your brother showed up."

Gilbert froze. Dammit. Why didn't he think of that? Of course. If Francis was home, so was West. He plastered a fake smile on his face. "Oh. West is home already?"

Erin stepped aside and let him in as West rose and joined Erin by the door.

"Hey, Gil. I heard you were going to take Erin somewhere with a few friends." West was calm outwardly, but Gil knew he was treading on some dangerous ground.

"You work the employees too hard. Thought she could come along with me and the guys to the carnival." Gil said half-heartedly. No matter what Gil said, West would never approve of his crazy friends. Hell, he didn't even approve of Gil.

"Shall we all go out to dinner?" West offered generously.

An awkward look crossed Erin's face.

"No." Gilbert said without even thinking. He blinked out of his trance and clarified hastily. "I…Ivan and I are going for a few drinks, I just remembered. Sorry." He turned away and left before either could say anything.

God, how stupid could he get? Of course she'd always choose West over him. Gilbert stomped outside of Erin's apartment building, thoroughly resolving to drink and whore this night away.

~*FLW*~

Erin felt a tinge of guilt seeing Gilbert run off like that. After all, she'd really cared about him. But she didn't trust him any farther then she could throw him, and after her ex husband she just needed someone she could lean on. And West was just that kind of person.

"Well. It seems I foiled somebody's plans." West murmured, wrapping his arms around Erin's waist and burying his face in her hair.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's alright."

"God, I missed you." He said, nuzzling her neck. He pushed her dark hair out of the way and started lightly kissing her neck, eliciting all sorts of noises out of her.

She hurriedly shut the door before the neighbors could see or complain. "I missed you too." _But not too much._ Her conscience said acidly. She flushed with shame, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I'm not that hungry for food." He said into her collar. "Mind if we stay in for dinner?"

"Cardboard pizza it is." She said and gasped as he hoisted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist unconsciously.

He pulled down the collar of her t shirt and sucked at the base of her neck, one hand grabbing her ass and the other clutching her thigh.

"H-horny much?" She rasped.

He chuckled. "I missed you, _liebste_…" He kissed her heatedly. "I missed you a lot…"

Gilbert flashed through Erin's mind like a storm just passing over. There was a surge of heat (from shame or longing, she couldn't tell) when she thought of him on top of her, demanding submission…

She put him in the back of her mind as West sat on a couch, kneeling on the cushions over him. She ran her hands through his hair, pulling it from its gelled place. "Let me put something better on…" She murmured, taking in his bottom lip between her teeth.

His hands tightened on her thighs and she smiled a bit, slowly retreating from him. He gave her a smoldering look as she got off him and retreated to her bedroom. She closed the door and pulled off the t shirt, slipping off the jeans as well and checking herself in the mirror. The marks of her sin had faded away and she stood, without evidence, staring at her reflection. God, she wished she could tell him. She bit her lip. However crushing the guilt, she didn't regret that night in Gilbert's apartment. He'd made her feel like her old self again, if only for an hour or so. Not a single mother with two kids and hopeless will to survive, but the hot and wild girl she'd been before all hell had broken loose. Damn, had it felt good.

Erin turned away from the mirror and went back to the door.

West was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette with a plate balanced on the arm of the couch like an ash tray. His shirt was unbuttoned, showing off his incredibly muscled torso. With his hair ruffled and a relaxed on his face, he seemed so different from inside the office.

And so hot.

Erin swallowed visibly. "I thought it was my job to turn you on, not the other way around."

He smiled at her and put out the cigarette. "You do that every day anyway." He looked her up and down. "Especially like that."

"When did you start smoking?" She straddled him again and he put his hands on her thighs again.

"In France. I though I'd try it." He shrugged. "You hate it?"

"It's a little sexy, I must admit." She murmured, distracted as he trailed his nose over her breasts. "You can't do it around the kids."

"Wouldn't dream of it." He murmured and bit her softly through the fabric of her bra.

~*FLW*~

Ivan approached his drunk silver haired prey cautiously. There was nothing more dangerous to his plans then a volatile victim. He plastered his usual smile on his face as the red spotlight basked his face in an unearthly glow. "Gilbert! What're you doing here?"

Indeed, what was Gilbert doing here? Ivan had tracked him down to a stripper club in the redlight district. Hardly the place for a man so irrevocably in love to be.

Gilbert didn't take his eyes off the woman spinning around the pole erotically as Ivan sat next to him. "I'm drinking everything the fuck away." He took another drink. "You know what I hate, Ivan? Women. They are the shit and they know it. So they fuckin' destroy you."

Ivan wrinkled his nose. Goddamn was he drunk. "Are we talking about the elusive Mrs. Vargas?"

"Damn straight!" Gilbert yelled. "I totally just…fucked her while my brother was gone and she wanted it, you know?" He said with a slur. "But then she turns around and just…whoosh…" He threw his arm out, almost smacking the forty year old businessman next to him. "Doesn't like me no more, ya know?"

"Ah." Ivan thanked whatever powers that be that he had gotten the actually story earlier before approaching Gilbert. "Well, my friend…" He threw an arm companionably around Gilbert's shoulders. "…I think I can help you."

Gilbert looked at him shrewdly. "You can…?"

"For a price." Ivan offered him a viper smile and threw a twenty at the stripper generously. He pulled Gilbert away, walking out of the establishment. "For a small, small price, my friend…"


End file.
